Fictional Games
by IzzyTheNinja
Summary: **ON HOLD** Have you ever wondered how a character from one of your favorite books or movies would do in the hunger games? Well, now you can find out! Submit your fictional characters now! *CLOSED*
1. Submission form

**This is an SYOT story, but it's a little different this time. We are reaping fictional characters. Yeah you heard me right. Fictional.**

**Have you ever wondered how someone from Glee would do in the Hunger Games? Or how about a vampire? Well, now you can find out! Here's the list below!**

**Note! I'm not doing reapings! I am doing this because it takes too much time. I'm starting at the chariot rides!**

**Another Note! Please try to chose some pretty well known characters so I don't have to go rent a movie to figure out who they are. And don't make me go read a book please!**

**Alright, enough of my rambling, Here's the form!**

**Name:**

**Book or Movie or other:**

**Title of book or movie or whatever:**

**District:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearence (link or discription): **

**Background:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Strengths (No more than five):**

**Weaknesses (No less than three):**

**Alliences?:**

**Romance?:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Reaped or Voulenteer:**

**Why or reaction:**

**May I use them as bloodbath?:**

**District Token:**

**Training room strategy:**

**Interview Quotes:**

**Interview strategy:**

**Interview outfit Ideas?:**

**Arena strategy:**

**Chariot outfit ideas?:**

**How to kill them:**


	2. Finished characters, and even MORE info!

**Okay, so, I've finished getting characters now, and the result of the poll is in! We are starting from the long and tedious reapings! Yipee! So, I will get started, I'm not going in any particular order, it's going to be pretty random... The order has nothing to do with anything except how well my sister or I know the tributes. So, I'll see you guys in the next reapings!**

**By the way, just wanted to let you know, that I haven't given up on you guys, so don't worry. Here is our completed character list!**

* * *

Okay, now here are the standings of what disricts are open (Anything in ()'s is just notes for me to tell you):

District 1

Boy: Damon Salvatore  
Girl: Bonnie McCullough (I love this book! Do you want me to base it off the first four books, the second four books, or the tv series)

District 2

Boy: Tom Riddle (I guess I'll have to see the movies... I know I know, I have seen the movies, it's just been a while)  
Girl: Luna Lovegood

District 3

Boy: Heathcliff (I supose that's another book I'll have to read, although you did a great job describing him, so I might be able to write it without reading it just make sure to continue checking up on it and letting me know what you thought of it and whether I'm writting him correctly or not!)  
Girl: Princess Peach (I am sorry I took one out, but it's easier this way)

District 4

Boy: Percy Jackson (I'll probably watch the movie considering the fact I don't have a ton of time if you know what I mean...)  
Girl:Isabella Swan (Okay, now no dissing Twilight! I'm obsessed with Twilight so be nice! Anyways, I'm probably going to make her more like the way she actually is in the books... But I probably won't have her win)

District 5

Boy: Shelock Holmes (I'll rent the movie... Hahaha)  
Girl: Barbie

District 6

Boy: Justin Beiber (Hahahahahahahaha. THANK YOU! I'm gonna have lots of fun with him... x evil grin x)  
Girl: Kesha

District 7

Boy: Jack Skellington  
Girl: Kaitlyn 'Kait' Fairchild

District 8

Boy: Jacob Black (Yes I'm gonna kill him... What's your point? TEAM EDWARD 4LIFE!)  
Girl: Hannah Montana (This is gonna be fun... x Evil grin x)

District 9

Boy: Jace Wayland (I love you for this! I recently started reading the series, so I'm interested as to where I'll put him...)  
Girl: Jasmine (Yes I put a princess in here. What did you want to make of it?)

District 10

Boy: Artemis Fowl  
Girl: Maximum Ride (I'll get right on reading it. I know my sister has it around here some where... Oh, and btw, sif you're interested, she has a fanfict on a maximum ride story. I haven't read it yet but her penname is ScarletDayDreamer i think. The story is like Scarlet's inner murmerings I think... Idk if you're interested check it out!)

District 11

Boy: Bob The Builder  
Girl: Lena Dichannes (Okay, Love you too! I have been eyeing that second book for a while now wondering if I have time to read it or not... Lol. I'll get to it soon enough)

District 12

Boy: Harry Potter (Are you sure I can't use him as a bloodbath? I'm sorry to all you harry potter lovers, but honestly, I can't stand Harry Potter. It's the enemy of Twilight and honestly, I'm a sucker for vampires!)  
Girl: Dora The Explorer

**AN: I replaced many characters. I replaced them if I hadn't read the books, or my beta hadn't read the books. My sister is my beta, and many of your characters have been saved from elimination because she has read so many books. I think I'm about ready to start.I changed lots of districts too. Everyone give a great big shout out to my sister! *This is where you're supossed to cheer...***

* * *

These are our mentors.

District 1  
Dumbledore

District 2  
Shrek

District 3  
Yoda

District 4  
Ariel

District 5  
Tarzan

District 6  
Taylor Swift

District 7  
Balloo The bear (Jungle book)

District 8  
Halt

District 9  
Shaggy and Scooby

District 10  
Easter Bunny

District 11  
Lala (Teletubie)

District 12  
Sonic the Hedgehog

**Wow, we finished! Great job guys! Nice teamwork!**

* * *

**Sponser Point Costs**

**Bread - 2**

**Cantene (No water) - 1**

**Cantene (With water) - 3**

**Edible plant book complete with pictures - 10**

**Medicle plant uses complete with pictures - 10**

**District medicine - 15**

**Capitol medicine - 30**

**Tent (Not weather proof or burn proof) - 15**

**Tent (Weather proof, not burn proof) - 30**

**Weaopns (Axe, Staff, ect) - 10**

**Weapons (Bow and 5 arrows, 10 knifes/ daggers, Trident) -25**

**Night vision goggles - 15**

**Requests - pm me and I'll let you know :)**

* * *

**Now you're probably wondering how to get sponser points aren't you? Well here ya go:**

**With every tribute you send in _correctly_ that gets excepted, you get 3 points. (Only two tributes per person)**

**Every mentor form you send in gets a point.**

**Every stylist name you send in gets a point.**

**Every idea you send in for the arena, you get 1 point, and if it gets excepted, you get and extra 10 points.**

**Everytime you review on whether I'm doing well or not, you get 1 point.**

**Every idea you send in for the costumes for the chariot outfits or interview outfits, for any district you get 1 point, and if yours gets used you get an extra 3 points.**

**So durring the games, if you feel there is a character that you would like to help, then pm me and I will let you know if you have enough points to give them the item you asked about. You can give these to any player, doesn't have to be your own! I may or may not help them so don't count on me. Don't sit there watching everyone else die while you're on top of the world, have a heart and help them please! I mean, say I have a character who's doing badly, but I don't have enough points to help them, how would I feel if they died because I was helping othe people before that? I mean, really peoples, there's a reason to help people, it makes the story more interesting!**

* * *

**Now I asked you to help me put chariot and interview ideas before didn't I? Well, you probably had trouble doing this because you didn't actually know district specialties in this story. So here goes:**

District 1: Makes Jewelery and Luxery items for the Capital

District 2: Mines stone (It unofficially provides peacekeepers, but the other districts don't know this so just pretend the peacekeeper part doesn't exist...)

District 3: Creates Electronics, ... and explosives :)

District 4: Fishing

District 5: This district's specialty is unknown, but I am going to say it is Medical Research.

District 6: This district's specialty is unknown, but I am going to say is is Music, because Music is awesome.

District 7: Lumber and paper products

District 8: Textiles

District 9: This disrict's specialty is a conraversional matter, but I am going to say it is food

District 10: Livestock

District 11: Agriculture

District 12: Coal

**Hrm... OOH! If you put in that you wanted an allience or romance, then please tell me who you want me to put them with so I don't just have to guess...**

**I think that's about it... If you have anything you'd like me to add in the next update, don't hesitate to ask!**

**I'll get started on the reapings now!**

**Thanks for all your suport!**


	3. Author's Note and Yes I'm Alive

**Oh my god guy, I'm an awful author. You guys probably hate me.**

**I haven't forgot about this, like I said before this story is ON HOLD, but that doesn't mean I forgot it existed. I have not had time for really anything so I don't have time to write this story yet. I still have yet to finish my normal SYOT that almost has a winner but I've totally lost excitement in and I have to figure out how to get it over. Um... Then not to mention I started two more twilight fanfics and I'm writing an original story of my own for fun. Add the fact that my skating is getting more and more competitive and I'm working with autistic kids four days a week and you get one stressful life that doesn't have time for *counting* Seven different stories even if one of them is most likely discontinued. Um... I think that's all. I do want to say that I so need to refresh my memory on some of these books. Can someone send me a quick summary of the following books please?:**

**The Vampire Diaries, Percy Jackson, Dark Visions, The Mortal Instruments, Sherlock Holmes, Artimis Fowl, and Dark Visions.**

**Wow that's a lot of books, but what can I say, it's been years since I've read these books and three of the above I still haven't read.**

**Oh, and all you Potterheads out there, I have joined you. HP is amazing! I finally read it and learned what I was missing.**

**Fellow Twi-hards, I am finally getting over my addiction. I am very, very sorry. I was devastated when I realized this.**

**This is an awful long Author's note, so I'm going to shut up now. Don't forget to help me out with remember the books listed above!  
**


End file.
